Usuario discusión:Sensei4869/3
Para ver los demás comentarios... Ayuda oye sensei quisiera saber como haces para borrar un articulo innecesario como hace unos dias no estabas alguien creo una pagina normal creyendo que era pagina de usuario y en todo eso yo queria ayudar Ademas quiero desbloquear el Tesoro HC aunque me quede sin koins --DEM 15:47 10 oct 2009 (UTC)DEM :Tesoro desbloqueado, mmm en lo de borrar artículos es un tema muy distinto, la página que te refieres es la de Raquel? --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 16:11 10 oct 2009 (UTC) Si es la de Raquel 10 Kitana to en la discusion del IP le digo que cree una cuenta ; pero veo que ya lo borraste--DEM 16:21 10 oct 2009 (UTC)DEM Trabajo Jajajaja se nos acumuló el trabajo verdad mi amigo; entonces a jalarle en la página. --[[Usuario:Wildboyz|'Wildboyz']] 14:59 10 oct 2009 (UTC) Duda Hola quisiera saber cuando empiezan a dar las koins pues llevo tiempo y no me han dado ninguna--SubZero19 15:48 4 oct 2009 (UTC)Usuario:SubZero19 :Se están contabilizando, toma un poco de tiempo. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 10:37 11 oct 2009 (UTC) Tesoros jaja hola aqui quisiera desbloquear el tesoro HC aunque me quede sin koins jaja--DEM 13:51 4 oct 2009 (UTC)DEM... : Tesoro Desbloqueado. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 10:37 11 oct 2009 (UTC) Links 2-3-4 Gracias por el tesoro, lo necesitabamos, estamos muy débiles jajaja mi pregunta es: Aún no podemos enlazarnos con las otras wikias de Mortal Kombat, osea, la inglesa, portugesa y turca? --[[Usuario:AndreaGardea|'Andrea Gardea]] 07:11 4 oct 2009 (UTC) Foro Estaría bien una redirección rápida a los temas del foro. -- [[Usuario:Overlord Evil|'Overlord Evil]] [[Usuario Discusión:Overlord Evil|666']] 07:38 3 oct 2009 (UTC) : Listo, redirecciones desde el sidebar. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 07:51 3 oct 2009 (UTC) Premio Sobre el premio del concurso del logo.... la verdad el wallpaper de Raiden se ve bien pero si encuentro otro te lo hago saber, pero en cuanto a los personajes no podria ser kitana de mkvsdcu en lugar de mileena de mkd? -- [[Usuario:Overlord Evil|'Overlord Evil]] [[Usuario Discusión:Overlord Evil|666']] 07:25 3 oct 2009 (UTC) : Trabajo en eso ;) --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 07:51 3 oct 2009 (UTC) Duda Sensei habra clan destacado , usuario destacado?--DEM 00:52 1 oct 2009 (UTC)DEM : Ya estan seleccionados :D --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 07:51 3 oct 2009 (UTC) Tesoros Oye sensei quisiera desbloquear el tesoro FA--DEM 22:55 27 sep 2009 (UTC)DEM Scorps89 quiere desbloquear el IA--DEM 02:50 28 sep 2009 (UTC)DEM : Ambos están desbloqueados --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 23:09 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Dudas Al ver recientemente la página de disc de MK:Shaolin Monks creo que estaría bien abrir una sección especial del foro para recibir todas las dudas y designar gente especializada para resolver ciertas dudas, que opinas? --[[Usuario:Kitana24|'Kitana 24']] 19:47 25 sep 2009 (UTC) : Si leí tu comentario en el foro y parece buena idea, espero los demás usuarios se unan. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 23:09 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Cumpleaños Hoy cumplo 26 años y tengo mkda Usuario:GTAIVish--Scorpion 12:43 5 oct 2009 (UTC) Disculpa disculpe por hacer lo que hice es que recien vi la wiki pero ahora yase que no devo tocar ningun usuario--Scorpion 18:10 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Clan Creia que no se podia pero e visto el mensaje de Scorps89 y a mi también me gustaria cambiarme de clan Zaterra a otro--LiDer Graffo 20:30 20 sep 2009 (UTC) DUDA puedo poner a un luchador que cree en esta wiki--Scorpion 19:57 27 sep 2009 (UTC) : Si pero hay una página especial para eso. En seguida te pasó el artículo. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 23:09 29 sep 2009 (UTC) hols xd hola sensei beo que te gusta mortal kombay y dime as jugado las sagas de gta yo si me gustan muchisimo mpero menosos q mkbye--MOISES 13:49 29 sep 2009 (UTC)--MOISES 13:49 29 sep 2009 (UTC) : Vice City y GTA:SA ;) --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 07:51 3 oct 2009 (UTC) Barra de herramientas Cómo haces para agregar el strike o la plantilla de personaje, quiero saberlo, XFA!! --Scorpion 15:56 29 sep 2009 (UTC) : Si eres más específico en tu pregunta te puedo ayudar puesto que no se si hablas de la barra de herramientas, juego o código de alguna plantilla. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 23:09 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Articulo inecesario Me parece que el articulo Forum:LA CENSURA MARICONA es un articulo sin sentido ya que eso esta explicado en la pagina de mortal kombat "historia" y aparte usa lenguaje grosero. Una cosa mas, ¿como se hace para borrar un articulo incorrecto si me equivoco al crearlo o veo uno como el que te comente?--Scorps89 18:05 29 sep 2009 (UTC)Scorps89 : Borré el artículo porque tuvo varias incoherencias, la verdad si un artículo tiene un error, se corrige, pero aqui el tema es innecesario. De borrar artículos si es asunto serio ya que una vez borrado no se restaura de nuevo, por eso es bueno pensar antes de comenzar un tema o un artículo. Y si pasó un error, puedes "transladar" el nombre del artículo por otro o notificarlo para que se cambie o borre. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 23:09 29 sep 2009 (UTC) No se xq pero me siento un alcahuete jaja, pero al punto. ReptileXP hiso un articulo para hablar del GTA San Andreas...osea, una articulo que no tiene nada q ver con el mundo MK...el articulo se llama Forum:Gta san andres. Lo dejo entus manos Sensei--Scorps89 10:20 7 oct 2009 (UTC)Scorps89 Musica MK Queria saber si las paginas de formato wikia tienen la opcion de poner un reproductor de musica como vi en otras paginas. Seria bueno que mientras estes viendo algun articulo se escuchen diferentes temas de musica de Mortal Kombat de fondo. Es solo una idea porque tengo musica de los juegos y me gustaria aportar eso.--Scorps89 23:17 29 sep 2009 (UTC)Scorps89 Formato Mmmm, no entiendo el nuevo formato de edicion...me llevo mejor con el anterior :/. Una pregunta, quiero usar una imagen como hipervinculo, se puede?, y si se puede, como se hace?.--Scorps89 02:24 2 oct 2009 (UTC)Scorps89 Mira, cuando intento editar una pagina con imagenes como la de mi clan me aparece este formato de edicion thumb y cuando intento editar la parte de tesoros del clan para añadir el que conseguimos me aparece esto thumb y no tengo idea de donde esta el boton "Ver Wikitexto"--Scorps89 11:52 3 oct 2009 (UTC)Scorps89 Creo que ya se cual es el problema, creo q aprete el boton q decia "Pagina enrriquecida" o "Edicion enrriquecida" q esta en fotmato HTML--Scorps89 12:01 3 oct 2009 (UTC)Scorps89 Atención He visto que el Usuario "GTAIVish2" ha hecho MUCHO VANDALISMO...--Arkvodle 19:08 2 oct 2009 (UTC) : No hay problema. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 07:51 3 oct 2009 (UTC) yo denuevo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! aki!!! toy el jorge ahumada,disculpen todos por no visitarlos antes pero eske me habian cortado el internet si ahy algo nuevo avisenme yappp!!!! jorge ahumada chile Tesoro IB Si completo los sprites, me esperas hasta q consiga los koins?--Scorps89 00:17 4 oct 2009 (UTC)Scorps89 : Si, si eres quien ha subido los sprites el tesoro está asegurado --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 00:26 4 oct 2009 (UTC) hola xd buenas tardes noches o dias seas mexicano o ingles o europeo tengo una duda mira ya e contribuido pero no me ponen en el ranking de usuarios aparte de que se supone que estoy en el zaterra clan pero no me ponen como mienbro :Trabajo en ello ;) --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 10:37 11 oct 2009 (UTC) auyudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa amigo por favor ayudame me tienen en el tarkata clan necesito que me ayudes a salir de ese clan y me ayudes a disculparme publicamente con el lider del zaterra clan soy una escoria no se por que me puse reptile nisiquiera meresco el nombre que tengo de averdad ayuda saquenme de ese clan del demonio del tarkata que puedo acer para salir de ahi--MOISES 13:12 8 oct 2009 (UTC) --MOISES 17:39 8 oct 2009 (UTC) Imagen Disculpa Sensei pero en e Salon Ninja me cambie la imagen por una de mka ya que en mi punto de vista se veia raro abajo mka y la imagen de noob de un comic parece :s . disculpa si la cambie otra cosa crees que me puedes cambiar la imagen en el salon de la fama por la de mka ya que la que me diste la tiene Saibot88 Disculpa la molestia --DEM 02:15 8 nov 2009 (UTC)DEM Articulo Disculpa sensei pero una duda yo compre el comunicador pero otros miembros pueden comprarlos? ahh y me preguntaba como las estrellas de noob son de el clan link kuei en general como hago para poder intercambiarlo? o negociarlo?--DEM 22:31 5 nov 2009 (UTC)DEM Plantilla Nueva Cree una nueva plantilla para futuros íconos de MK dale un vistazo, espero pueda servir =) --[[Usuario:AndreaGardea|'Andrea Gardea]] 02:31 5 nov 2009 (UTC) :Ya lo checo --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 02:55 5 nov 2009 (UTC) Rango Líder Espia? Oye Sensei disculpa la molestia pero vi en Rangos del Sitio que me aparece Líder Espia? eso no entiendo --DEM 00:49 1 nov 2009 (UTC)DEM : Error corregido :) --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 10:47 3 nov 2009 (UTC) Ninjas Hola Sensei Bueno quisiera a Noob Saibot me especializaria en: MK3, UMK3, MKT , Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, MK4 --DEM 13:09 29 oct 2009 (UTC)DEM Otra cosa en el Salon Ninja me di cuenta de algo que no entendi como es eso de: Si existe una pregunta sin respuesta será recompensado. No entiendo muy bien: sera recompensado? --DEM 23:39 29 oct 2009 (UTC)DEM : Es para darnos un reto de contestar las preguntas, en el blog especifiqué que piensen bien antes de nombrarse como especialista en un juego, debes conocerlo todo. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 23:42 29 oct 2009 (UTC) Sensei yo quisiera ser Smoke, ya que sé bastante acerca de MKA y MKSM...--[[Usuario:Arkvodle|''Arkvodle]] 14:11 30 oct 2009 (UTC) Hey niño Se me olvidó preguntarte lo de los kodes, jajaja lo pregunto aqui por si otros tienen la misma duda y ya por msn me dices lo del Coffee Morning --Alexia G 10:06 28 oct 2009 (UTC) Concurso La revista estaría autografeada? --Alexia G 08:24 20 oct 2009 (UTC) :Puede que si o puede que no... --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 08:41 25 oct 2009 (UTC) TESORO sensei puedo tener un tesoro o que debo hacer para tenert un tesoro--Scorpion 16:57 21 oct 2009 (UTC) : Acumula koins y si para ti está complicado, espera la nueva Tienda Inferno, con tesoros e items más accesibles. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 08:41 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Cuando va a aver la tienda Inferno --[[Usuario:GTAIVish|'GTAIVish']] 13:37 31 oct 2009 (UTC) ---- Sensei quisiera desbloquear el Inferno (OB) --DEM 00:04 27 oct 2009 (UTC)DEM Registro Sensei no puedo registrarme al concurso, esta bloqueado --Chris Pontius 03:32 20 oct 2009 (UTC) :La página ha sido desbloqueada, puedes registrarte. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 03:37 20 oct 2009 (UTC) Oye Sensei ya me registre lo malo es que nose si la tabla de miembros va unida a la tuya por que die que la tuya es de ejemplo por si acaso la puse separada--DEM 03:42 20 oct 2009 (UTC) Olvida lo otro Chris Pontius lo arreglo Jee --DEM 03:44 20 oct 2009 (UTC)DEM Templo de las Sombras Oye sensei crees que borras ese articulo es que ya lo cree en forma de blog ; porque en un blog sale tu usuario y que opinaste ; en cambio en un foro yo podria poner tu plantilla y todos pensarian que eras tu el que opino y seria mejor en forma de blog no habia pensado bien pero es mejor, al grano quisiera que borraras el antiguo templo --DEM 21:21 18 oct 2009 (UTC)DEM Midway Games y WB Games El sitio ya pasa ser fan site reconocida, es bueno anunciarlo en la pagina principal? --[[Usuario:AndreaGardea|'Andrea Gardea'']] 06:51 17 oct 2009 (UTC) Duda No entiendo eso de los easters eggs --Teacher17 16:20 13 oct 2009 (UTC) : Pronto más noticias ;) --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 00:39 14 oct 2009 (UTC) Clon del sitio Te has dado cuenta que el usuario: GTAVIsh hizo: este sitio ? --JessiKa 15:12 11 oct 2009 (UTC) :Pero està empezando XD --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 15:17 11 oct 2009 (UTC) Duda del peor clan de MKI Hola Sensei tenia una duda hacerca del Tartaka Clan , cuando vandalizas la wikia eres desterrado allí no? pero luego puedes salir del Tartaka Clan contribuyendo de forma positiva?--Tony 10:21 11 oct 2009 (UTC) otra cosa , ayer cree un blog sobre los mejores genes de kombatientes y al parecer lo repeti dos veces por culpa de un error , si puedes borrarlo te lo agradeceria mucho un saludo--Tony 10:27 11 oct 2009 (UTC) :Blog borrado, si se puede salir del clan Tarkata pero debe contribuìr sin vandalizar en su tiempo, ya pasando un mes y han sido contribuciones buenas, pasa a ser aldeano común como en los rangos y puede unirse a un clan. Mientras no puede ser aceptado. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 10:37 11 oct 2009 (UTC) REPTILE XP Oye Sensei estaba viendo el ranking de Usuarios y REPTILE XP esta en el Shiray Ryu Clan mi duda es ¿el no estaba en el Zaterra ? para una mejor explicacion el no puso la solicitud en el Shiray Ryu Clan --DEM 12:56 11 oct 2009 (UTC)DEM :Cierto, se me pasò ese punto XD --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 13:06 11 oct 2009 (UTC) Idea Sensei, tengo una idea, pero para poder hacerla queria saber tu opinion...podemos hacer que el Templo de la Sombra sea un blog en vez de un articulo nada mas? asi no es necesario ir a editar y demas cosas, solo dejarias tu comentario sin necesidad de usar las plantillas como lo hacemos en el Templo.--Scorps89 13:16 12 oct 2009 (UTC)Scorps89 :Si todos los miembros del clan están de acuerdo pasa a ser un blog, ya es más desición del clan, por otra parte tendrían que rehacer los comentarios del templo... --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 13:39 12 oct 2009 (UTC) Spotlights Te paso algunas imagenes q hice para el spotlight.. --Scorps89 21:08 18 oct 2009 (UTC) Imagen:Shao_Spolight_MKInferno.png| 1 Imagen:MascarasSpotlight_MKInferno.png| 2 Imagen:MascarasSpotlight_MKInferno2.png| 3 Imagen:SpotlightScorpionMKInferno.png| 4 Imagen:SpotlightScorpionvsSubMKInferno2.png| 5 Imagen:MKInfernoSpotlight.png| 6 Imagen:MKInfernoSpotlight2.png| 7 Imagen:SpotlightScorpionMKInferno2.png| 8 Imagen:SpotlightScorpionMKInferno3.png| 9 Imagen:Shao_Spolight_MKInferno2.png| 10 Imagen:SpotlightMKInferno3.png| 11 Secretos Hola sensei.. como estas?? gracias por la confianza y bueno en verdad tengo unas cuantas consultas en si para empezar a mi me gusta un monton el juego mortal kombat shaolin monks y te digo, no es que sea asi un super jugador pero me defiendo jeje.. mas bien mi consulta es la siguiente.. aparte liu kang..kung lao,escorpio, y zub sero.. se puede desbloquear a otro/a jugador mas para el modo historia o en VS?? ocea te pregunto porque la semana pasada estaba viendo de como KITANA y hasta GORO estaba en el modo historia, ver asi como destrozaban a los tarkatas y todo eso fue re bueno jeje.. por eso me quede re sorprendido y con el deseo de saber ese truco con ayuda de alguien de esta pagina. porque como te digo me gusta mucho MK y quiero saber al menos de SHaolin monks esos trucos.. me pasaron algunos trucos para Play station2( que es el que tengo) para desbloquearlos pero no me funciono.. te los dejo para ver si te sirven a vos Kitana: Mantener R1 , L1 y presiona equis , circulo , triangulo , cuadrado , arriba y abajo. Raiden: Conseguir todos los Red Koin. Goro: Circulo , equis , cuadrado , triangulo , arriba , abajo , atras , adelante , triangulo y circulo. Motaro VS : Cuadrado , arriba , R1 , abajo , L2 , adelante , L1 , R1 , L2 , R2 , atras y circulo. Shang Tsung: Arriba , abajo , atras , cuadrado , circulo , adelante , equis , arriba , arriba y triangulo. Shao Kahn: Mantener L2 , R2 y presiona cuadrado , triangulo , L1 , R1 , equis y start. Kintaro: Cuadrado , arriba , L1 , R1 , atras , adelante , cuadrado , circulo , adelante , L1 , R1 , atras y cuadrado. O puede ser. Kintaro: Arriba , abajo , adelante , atras , L1 , L2 , y R3 mas L3. por si te sirven me avisas o si puedes ayudarme con lo que te dije estare muy agradecido.. te dejo mi correo daniel.k_90@htmail.com o sino karlitox12345@gmail.com para responderme o agregarme asi por ahi si podemos conversar mejor o como te parezca..estare muy agradecido encerio..espero una respuesta tuya..gracias-ScOrPiOn 16:56 19 oct 2009 (UTC) :Van a servir mucho de ayuda pero tardaré en acomodar la nueva info en los artículos. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 08:41 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Kombat Kodes Quiero unos!! como los consigo? :S Ah, q te parecieron los spotlights?--Scorps89 03:54 20 oct 2009 (UTC) :Puedes registrate y hacer tu propia plantilla de tu Kombat Kode personalizado en ponerlo en tu sidebar con la especificación code =, puedes ver mi página de usuario para darte una idea. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 04:03 20 oct 2009 (UTC) Imagen Inferno Falta la imagen de tesoro abierto en la imagen de ejemplo de como es uno abierto y uno cerrado--Scorps89 12:28 22 oct 2009 (UTC) :Gracias! error corregido :) --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 08:41 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Ayuda Hola sensei.. te molesto por lo siguiente.. emm...bueno.. queria consultarte si que posibilidades hay de que podamos crear un tema.. para el juego de Mortal kombat Shaolin monks.. en el cual podamos colocar los codigos de todos los jugadores como fatalities, hasta de DESBLOQUEOS, en ese caso queremos solicitar la ayuda de ALEX ya que el ha jugado y por lo que notamos es un experto en el juego.. quedamos sorprendidos con un compañero porque el sabe como desbloquar como por ejemplo a KITANA, GORO y RAIDEN en MODO HISTORIA de los 2..queremos saber si que opina al respecto asi a la vez los que esten interesados les pueda servir como ayuda??.. espero una respuesta tuya para saber que piensa al respecto--ScOrPiOn 14:17 22 oct 2009 (UTC) : Es buena la idea de un blog pero es para discutir sobre la legitimidad de los códigos, para eso tenemos el artículo de trucos de MKSM --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 08:41 25 oct 2009 (UTC) GTAIVish Tu wiki es mas purete que otras wiki quisiera darte felicitaciones --Scorpion 23:52 22 oct 2009 (UTC) Mortal Kombat:En desarrollo‎ Quisiera saber donde conseguiste esa info para poder traducirla bien, ya q al ser traducida con un traductror de internet se mal entienden algunas palabras...--Scorps89 12:42 23 oct 2009 (UTC) :Lo sé, ya ando en la traducción, solo que se me ha acumulado el trabajo con el mantenimiento del sitio, el aniversario, elos nuevos items, los trucos, imagenes, traducción de los capítulos Conquest, capítulos de Defenders of...., Cómics, me serviría un poquito de ayuda :) --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 08:41 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Si, me imagino todo ese trabajo debe ser agotador...pero me puedes pasar la info en ingles? si no no puedo ayudarte a traducirlo ;)--Scorps89 16:53 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Mensaje Hola Sensei , tengo un mensaje en Ingles en mi pagina de discusion y me gustaria que me dijeras que significa por favor. Un saludo''--Tony 18:48 25 oct 2009 (UTC)'' parece que ha desaparecido--Tony 14:34 26 oct 2009 (UTC) ayduda.. hola sensei como andas?? siii con respecto a los codigos en que parte lo encuentro?? yo no le encuentro:( --ScOrPiOn 11:03 29 oct 2009 (UTC) ayudita plizzzzzzzzzz es verdad que en el mortal kombat deception puedes desbloquear a onaga o a blaze, por si es verdad Sensei me puedes mandar el truco o secreto pliz Clave Okulta: Hola Sensei4869 tengo una duda ponele que descubri cual es la clave okulta ,que tengo que hacer?gracias. . .--King of Kings 19:20 4 nov 2009 (UTC) Premio Gracias x nombrarme usuario destacado, pero me podrias dar el premio? es q para el futuro lo voy a poder ver y sentirme orgulloso :P--Scorps89 02:27 5 nov 2009 (UTC) : Listo, disculpa el retraso :) --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 02:45 5 nov 2009 (UTC) Clave okulta hola Sensei4869 tengo una duda no se si es un problema pero la frase del dia que es you will never win ayer tambien estaba y ahora tambien se repten o es un problema?,gracias!; )--King of Kings 14:45 7 nov 2009 (UTC) OFERTA!!! Ha llegado a Mortal Kombat Inferno, Mortal Kombat Chibi Collection (MKCC), Kung Lao, Kitana, Baraka, Raiden y Shinnok, puedes colecionarlos todos!!! Aquí están: Imagen:Chibi_Kung_Lao.png|A 2500 Koins Platino Imagen:Chibi_Shinnok.png|A 1500 Koins Onix Imagen:Chibi_Raiden.png|A 2575 Koins Platino Imagen:Chibi_Baraka.png|A 1575 Koins Jade Imagen:Chibi_Kitana.png|A 2000 Koins Jade Imagen:Chamelion_chibi.gif|Más: Chameleon chibi a 2000 Koins a tu eleción el tipo de koin --GTAIVish 16:43 7 nov 2009 (UTC) Texto de titular Texto de titular Tienda Inferno Hola Sensei yo tambien halle unos chibis pero por el momento este es el unico por decir asi bien hecho si hallo mas te aviso--DEM 04:07 8 nov 2009 (UTC)DEM Dejo uno de Kitana solo que no se como hacerlo pequeño :s disculpa --DEM 03:19 9 nov 2009 (UTC)DEM Image:Noob_chibi_DEM.png|Noob Chibi Image:Chibi-kitana2.png|Kitana Chibi --DEM 04:07 8 nov 2009 (UTC)DEM : Ya está en la Tienda :) --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 16:40 8 nov 2009 (UTC) Tienda Inferno Avatars Hola Sensei agregue unos avatars no se que te parescan pero los puse en tu discucion haber que opinas o haces con ellos Image:Sub-Zero_avatar.png|Sub-Zero Avatar Image:Scorpion_avatar.png|Scorpion Avatar Image:Kung_Lao_avatar.png|Kung Lao Avatar Image:Shao_Kahn_Avatar.png|Shao Kahn Avatar --DEM 03:23 9 nov 2009 (UTC)DEM Kodigo No entiendo muy bien para q es el kodigo, pero se q "LK-4D4" es el codigo de unidad del cyborg Cyrax--Scorps89 17:39 8 nov 2009 (UTC) En la pagina de discucion de q articulo? el de cyrax, el del concurso o aqui?--Scorps89 18:11 8 nov 2009 (UTC) Alguien mas pudo sacar una parte de la frase?--Scorps89 19:12 8 nov 2009 (UTC) Premio Puedo poner un premio a un usuario y como puedo hacer un premio--GTAIVish 17:57 8 nov 2009 (UTC) Oferta2!!! TENGO UNAOFERTA PARA LA TIENDA INFERNO thumb|230px --GTAIVish 18:46 8 nov 2009 (UTC) Clave okulta: Tengo una ultima duda entonces todas las palabras forman una unica frase?la rayita del 4 de la frase del dia es intancional o es un error?, gracias--King of Kings 18:34 9 nov 2009 (UTC) Cumpleaños Mañana 10/11/09 es el cumpleaños de mi hermano Sillyghostfreak99 --GTAIVish 00:09 10 nov 2009 (UTC) Clave okulta: Tengo una ultima duda y no t molesto mas,cuando ya tenemos algunas frases descubiertas q hay q hacer??Gracias--King of Kings 16:46 10 nov 2009 (UTC) HOLA XDXDXDDDDDD pregunta thumbthumbCOMO ESTAS SENSEI DISCULPA LA MOLESTIA PERO YA ME PUEDO UNIR A UNA CLAN Y OTRA PREGUNTA YA NO ESTOY EN EL TArkatas clan ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ =D att:reptile xp = d--MOISES 14:58 11 nov 2009 (UTC) Danke Danke mein liebe por nombrarme usuario destacada de diciembre :D --[[Usuario:Kitana24|'Kitana 24']] 08:38 29 nov 2009 (UTC) Nuevo avatar tienda inferno Image:Baraka_chibi_mkvsdc.png Te deje un avatar de Baraka para la tienda Inferno. emm otra cosa con el efecto del avatar de Shang Tsung yo quiero cambiar los #koins Jade 1060 #koins Rubi 1910 el efecto del avatar de Shang Tsung quedaria asi : #Koins Jade 1910 #Koins Rubi 1060 quisiera saber si es asi el efecto que me confundi :s . Si es asi el efecto quisiera el mismo cambio que puse los koins Jade por los Rubi. ahh y quiero el avatar de Quan chi.--DEM 04:15 20 nov 2009 (UTC)DEM Quisiera comprar el tesoro (MC)--DEM 05:28 21 nov 2009 (UTC)DEM Premio Te otorgo un premio amorcito, apenas edité algunas cositas como Noob Saibot y es agotador, gracias a ti este sitio no avanzaría casi nada. Te quiero mucho mein liebe --[[Usuario:Kitana24|'Kitana 24']] 09:00 19 nov 2009 (UTC) : Gracias por el premio Lenia --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 10:11 19 nov 2009 (UTC) Nacionalidad Efectivamente soii argentiina :) --JessiKa 09:45 18 nov 2009 (UTC) : Ok --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 10:11 19 nov 2009 (UTC) Torneo eit como esta eso de los torneo? como entro? --Morgenstern 09:32 18 nov 2009 (UTC) : En un momento lo anuncio en un blog. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 10:11 19 nov 2009 (UTC) Kombat Kards Hola Sensei me fije en mi pagina de ususario que decia ver perfil y vi kombat kards el punto es que solo cambie el cumpleaños y el lugar . Aparte me parece muy buena idea ;) para ganar esos premios como autografos y cosas asi esta bien ese sistema de karma :D --DEM 21:56 11 nov 2009 (UTC)DEM : Los Kombat Kards están abiertos para editarse y personalizar lo que es avatar y todos a excepción de los puntos y karma. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 22:00 11 nov 2009 (UTC) Otra cosa me fije que cuando edito sale proteger , trasladar, entradas ... eso no me salia antes no se que puede ser ? Ahh en la kombat kard de andrea tiene un error de ortorafia : donde dice wikias +05 Ideas como wikais amigas y afiliados. Bueno gracias sensei--DEM 22:05 11 nov 2009 (UTC)DEM Ayuda ;) Kombat Kard Hola Sensei te ayudare a crear Kombat Kards de otros usuarios Por el momento solo he creado Usuario:Bdragon09/Kombat Kard Solo esa he creado pero te seguire ayudando --DEM 01:27 12 nov 2009 (UTC)DEM Sensei solo los usuarios que aparecen en ranking de usuarios que por el momento los que aparecen ahi estoy ayudandote ...Tambien cree estas # Usuario:Bdragon09/Kombat Kard # Usuario:Sub99/Kombat Kard # Usuario:Red Hot/Kombat Kard # Usuario:B9B3RX/Kombat Kard --DEM 00:24 13 nov 2009 (UTC)DEM : Thanks DEM --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 10:11 19 nov 2009 (UTC) Cumpleaños Mañana es el cumpleaño de mi hmno GTAIVish ¨ ---- Me equiboque y cuando iva a poner mi edad y la fecha de mi cumpleaños borre por accidente en mi perfil lo malo que ice no me bloqueen mi cuenta porfavor...--GTAIVish 19:50 14 nov 2009 (UTC) Fase 4 Sensei ya tengo 472 contribuciones y todabia no paso ala fase 4 --GTAIVish 17:27 15 nov 2009 (UTC) ¨ : Cambio realizado concurso clave okulta: hola sensei ,queria preguntarte cuando finaliza el concurso ,por que m parece q terminaba 10 de noviembre,no se bueno saludosss :)--King of Kings 09:56 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Una cosa que no se Hola sensei como ya sabrás soy el hermano de Scorps89.Mi duda es: ¿como hago un blog? Sub99 20:20 17 nov 2009 (UTC)Sub99 : Al entrar a los blogs en la parte izquierda dice "Crear una entrada blog" --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 10:11 19 nov 2009 (UTC) Cleccion Yo traigo nuevas cosasa para la tienda inferno nose si les gusta: Image:ScorpioGTAIVish.png Image:MK_NightWolf_by_Binho_RJ.gif Imagen:Gaia_2_Johnny_Cage_by_Ladyvader89.png De parte de:--GTAIVish 23:10 18 nov 2009 (UTC) :Lamentablemente esas imagenes tienen un copyright :( --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 10:11 19 nov 2009 (UTC) porque las imagenes copyright no se pueden pner De parte de:--GTAIVish 19:14 19 nov 2009 (UTC) Articulo shang tsung: Hola sensei puedo cambiar mis koins de esta manera : 1.koins jade:2310 2.koins rubí:1910 y por el articulo de shang tsung m tendria q quedar asi: 1.koins jade:4620 2.koins rubí:3820 si es asi quisiera cambiarlos mis koins como estan ahi, ahh una pregunta ,puedo comprar el avatar de quan chi? si puedo lo compro,bueno gracias!!--King of Kings 10:39 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Articulo de Quan Chi: Hola sensei puedo comprar el avatar de quan chi por q vi q DEM tiene tambien el avatar de shang tsung al = q yo ,bueno gracias,ahh y voy a tratar ayudarte lo maximo q pueda con lo de los trucos q faltan poner en algunos juegos.--King of Kings 18:22 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Cambio de Koins: Hola senseii4869 quisiera cambiar estos koins por favor: Koins Zafíro:1720 Koins Onix:1420 por el avatar de shang tsung quedaran asi: Koins Zafíro:3440 Koins Onix:2840 Gracias!!!--King of Kings 21:51 23 nov 2009 (UTC) Shang tsung ya que tengo el articulo de shan tsung puedo cambiar mis koins haci: *Koin jade :4000 *Koins platino:4415 *koins rubi:4260 *koin Zafiro:3999 *koins oro: 5009 *Koins onix:6999 hay solo un proble ma: "Que cuando entro hay dice Ver codigo de fuente ' por favor sensei tu podrias cambiar porque yo no puedo De parte de:--GTAIVish 12:00 24 nov 2009 (UTC) : Los Koins no puedes modificarlos, en cuanto a tu transacción mmm no es posible, solo puedes cambiar tus koins de ésta manera: * Seleccionas los 2 koins que quieras cambiar y se duplican. * Pasar los koins mas altos por ejemplo si tienes 2000 y tienes 100 se pasarían a 200 y 4000 , no todos los koins. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869]] 08:51 25 nov 2009 (UTC) Concurso clave okulta: Hola senseii4869 t queria preguntar donde hay q poner las frases q ya descubrimos?gracias!!!--King of Kings 17:04 24 nov 2009 (UTC) Cambio de Koins: hola Sensei4869 quisiera hacer este cambio: Koins onix:2840 quedara asi: Konis onix:5680 Muchas gracias!!!--King of Kings 17:15 24 nov 2009 (UTC) :Esa transección no es posible. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 08:51 25 nov 2009 (UTC) Cambio los konis TEN GO ASI : *Archivo:Zaffirokoins.gif 2605 *Archivo:Orokoins.gif 670 y quiero cambiar asi *Archivo:Zaffirokoins.gif 1340 '' ' *Archivo:Orokoins.gif '''5210 De Parte de:--GTAIVish 10:54 25 nov 2009 (UTC) Kambio los koins Premio puedo pedir permiso para dar premios alos usuarios o eso es aser vandalismo si do premio a un usuario y yo tadavia no pase las 1000 contribuciones De Parte de:--GTAIVish 11:12 25 nov 2009 (UTC) Usuario Destacado ¿Como puedo ser un usuario destacado? *De Parte de:--GTAIVish 16:29 27 nov 2009 (UTC) Juego de tu blog: Disculpas sensei se me trabo mi compu ponme el karma q me corresponde lo siento--King of Kings 22:32 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Salon ninja You Are Dead: Hola sensei, encontre una que abajo decia : si la voz de liu kang te hablara , que tengo que hacer??,gracias,saludosss --King of Kings 16:02 30 nov 2009 (UTC) Premio No entendi, te tengo q mandar un mail o te lo digo x aca?--Scorps89 02:13 1 dic 2009 (UTC) FASE 4C AYER YA PASE ALA FASE 4C Y HOY TODABIA NOME PONEN FASE 4C Y VINE EN TU DISCUSION PARA DECIRTE ESO *De Parte de:--GTAIVish 12:37 1 dic 2009 (UTC) URGENTE: Hola Sensei4869 queria preguntarte como se hace para que yo pueda tener un kombat kode , por q no tengo , bueno muchas gracias!!! --King of Kings 14:36 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Tesoro quisiera desbloquear el tesoro Inferno (MB) porfavor --GTAIVish 13:02 2 dic 2009 (UTC) Solicitud de cambio de nombre Hola Sensei. Perdón si molesto, pero si no fuera mucho pedir, me gustaría ver la posibilidad de cambiar mi nick por mi verdadero nombre. Es decir, que en vez de "kiltro" sea "kanalla". De antemano gracias y nuevamente disculpas por la molestia. --Yo... soy... Kanalla. 19:22 2 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias de todas formas... Sensei, no te preocupes. Solo quería ver si se podía, por una cuestión de comodidad, nada más (muchos nicks = mucho desorden). La verdad es que ha sido difícil para mi pasar de un foro a un wikia, estaba acostumbrado a lo primero y lo segundo se me ha complicado, sobre todo para poder comunicarme con el resto y para poder traer mi fan fiction. Ojala que pronto puedas tener disponible el foro. En serio Sensei, no te molestes. Solo era por eso. Ya has hecho mucho por mi y te debo demasiado.--Yo... soy... Kanalla. 22:22 2 dic 2009 (UTC) PD: Si puedo te aportar en algo, estoy disponible.